


在退潮时开始看海

by Akaneee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaneee/pseuds/Akaneee
Summary: CP: 耶格尔骨科+父子暗线现代AU，狗血家庭伦理剧⚠️ 雷文慎入⚠️ 格里沙风评被害
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Grisha Yeager, Eren Yeager/Zeke, Grisha Yeager & Zeke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

海面都有些泛白了，吉克不是很理解，为什么他非要在阳光最毒的午后跑出去。自己不过在阳台的藤制躺椅上仰了一小会儿，才喝下半瓶冰啤酒，就开始觉得眼睛疼。吉克稍微支起墨镜看了眼顶上的遮阳篷，蓝白条纹，看得出是今年新换的，内撑的银色合金条簇新簇新，还泛着柔光，如果愿意的话，也可以放下支撑，把篷布整个垂下来。吉克放弃了这想法。他站起身，把汗湿的背心扯下来随手搭在栏杆上，靠着没有阳光直射的那一侧阳台栏杆，点了根烟，在淡青色烟雾中虚着眼睛懒懒看向海滩，那平整的白色细沙上时不时反射出碎光。这个房间的朝向好，可以说是整栋房子里最好的，下午的太阳照不进屋，阳台正对着人人都喜爱的白沙滩，在晴朗无星的夜里，有时还能看到海岬那座灯塔发出的淡黄的光。

在他抽完三根烟、剩下那半瓶已经发烫的冰啤酒也喝光了的时候，那个小小的人影终于顺着潮头接近海岸，逐渐显出清晰的身形。吉克知道海水正从他头顶漫过耳后和脖颈，发梢停留在肩头，搁下一颗颗晶亮的水珠，它们不断滑下去，沿着脊椎的凹陷滑下去，流过股间的浅浅沟回，还有膝盖以及脚踝的小窝。阳光下的海水就像在他身体上涂油一般，清晰地覆上一层明亮的色泽，他就是这样一团暖暖的麦色，线条清晰却不尖锐，充满力量但并不使人却步。恰恰相反，他的清晰热烈同时又是温软和甜腻的。就像这湿透的泳裤所裹住的紧绷的大腿，像是用巧克力做的石膏雕像。

在男孩迈上白沙滩、去避风处的礁石那里摊开早已备好的浴巾时，吉克掐掉了手上还没有燃尽的第四根烟，放下阳台上的遮阳篷，转身走回卧室。刚从强光下出来，一时睁不开眼。忽然间整个卧室里蓝白条纹相间，从天花板到墙纸到地板，都像被一层有色薄膜蒙上，蒙在房间里老旧的红丝绒沙发上，蒙在床脚处他新铺的深棕色兽皮上。这里的一切色彩都不搭调，就像身处这里的自己一样。他转过头，看向那个过于矫饰的粉色梳妆台上方的大镜面，自己裸露的上半身映在里面，一半淡蓝一半惨白。最开始吉克有些恍惚，几乎不知自己身在何处，但很快就重新坦然：还能是怎样呢？

最初搬进这栋房子的时候，他不住这个卧室。再早，他不住这里，自母亲去世后他就一直住在爷爷奶奶家，也一直在那个临近的小城上学。吉克没想过进入父亲的新家，但格里沙跑了好几趟，终于把他带了来，于是此后的假期里，吉克都会到海边这个房子里来。后来卡拉生了儿子，吉克的房间就在弟弟艾伦旁边。几年前，大学毕业的吉克要去远方的大城市工作，临行前一晚一家人在一起为他饯行，那晚气氛很融洽，卡拉笑着问他，想要什么当作礼物。

而吉克说，我想要最大那个房间，下次回来我想住那里，我要那个看得到海滩的阳台。餐桌上瞬间就冷下来，卡拉脸上的笑容凝固了几秒钟，吉克低头喝着汤，没敢去看父亲的表情。艾伦说了句什么，三笠接过话，父亲一言不发。第二天清早吉克一个人去了机场。等到他这一次回来的时候，却惊讶地发现最大的卧室已经被腾了出来，他留下的那些没用的东西也都放了进去。吉克当然知道这最大这间卧室原本是父亲和卡拉的。但他只是坦坦然拉着行李箱，跟在引路的卡拉身后进了屋，坦坦然住了下来。一住就是大半年。吉克没有解释回来的原因，也没提起他原本的工作。父亲没有过问，倒是卡拉，在一次安静得闷人的晚餐中，几分随意又几分关切地问起吉克的安排。

“ 不必担心， ”  吉克不紧不慢喝着汤， “ 我可以付钱。 ”

下一秒父亲手上的叉子就从桌子另一头飞了过来，正中眼角。那次好不容易全家人到齐的晚餐就这样闹嚷嚷地结束了。吉克当晚就开车出了门，即使他已经喝下了不少餐酒。但第二天日落前他又回来了，给卡拉带了一瓶香水，还有一束淡紫色的花。他热情地拥抱了继母，颇为痛心地说起许多奢侈品牌已是徒有其名，连专用的制香师都不再雇佣，个性全无。他说自己挑选了好久，勉强有一款还过得去，他希望卡拉不要介意。古老的行业每况愈下，在这样的巨大遗憾中，前一晚的小状况当然也就没什么必要提及，就仿佛他深夜离家，只是为了给卡拉买一瓶香水似的。只是一件小事，家人的意义便是忘记这些小事。没有人再提起过。

吉克承认，有时候他确实想知道艾伦是怎么想的，他想知道艾伦有没有什么疑惑，比如，关于自己。但艾伦接受他就像接受空气一样，就像接受涨起又退去的海潮一样，如此自然，就像他原本就在这里，从来就在这里；他们是亲兄弟，血脉相连的亲兄弟，一切都顺理成章，一个问号也不必有。就像那时候在隔壁房间的黑夜里，他用汗津津的手握紧弟弟的拳头时，弟弟也没有任何疑问。

他的手心里都是汗是因为在门缝后站了太久。那个暑假他照例返家，发现家里新多了个女孩，还惊异地发现弟弟已长到了十岁大。他长得像他妈妈，水滴般浑圆的双眼在眼角挑起，使得碧绿的瞳仁更显生动。他像所有这个年龄的男孩一样蓬勃，白天总是在外面跑，晚上带着这里那里的小伤口回到家里来，头发里总有些泥土和海沙的味道。吉克不常与他说话，反正在这个家里，与他说话的人已经够多。父亲，他的母亲，以及新来的养女三笠，每个人似乎都围着这个不省心的小子，他只是在酒精擦过伤口时缩起鼻头，对周遭所有无知无觉。

那个夜晚他在门缝后站了太久是因为正巧瞥见弟弟房间里的脚灯。那扇房门没有关，漏出一点昏黄的光，也漏出坐在床头的父亲的身影。这个不省心的小子突然怕起黑，倒有些出乎吉克的意料。父亲轻抚着他的头发，大概还在低声说着什么安慰的话，过了一阵，父亲又蹲下来，黑色的发丝垂落在男孩苍白的脸蛋上。父亲吻了一下弟弟的额头。父亲的睡袍在木制床沿扫出轻微声响，他站起身，低垂着头带上门，走回了隔壁。

等到走廊里只有黑色的空气在流动，吉克轻轻出来，顺着那脚灯的光，匆匆推开弟弟的房门。

吉克没想到床上的男孩立刻睁开眼，一抹晶亮的绿色显现在仅有微光的房间里，清淡，又有些迷蒙的脆弱。他压抑住自己转身跑开的念头，不管不顾地立时就闪身入内，小心掩好门。 “ 艾伦。 ”  他听见自己的声音因为紧张而有些沙哑。

“ 哥哥 ……”  艾伦显然很迷惑。

吉克看了他几秒，突然歪下来，也侧身躺到床上。 “ 你是不是怕黑？ ”  没等弟弟回答，他飞快地扯过弟弟身上的被单，拉过弟弟和自己的头顶。被单很薄，看得清暗淡的光线在布纹上流动，也看得清弟弟瞪大的双眼。吉克干脆闭上眼，将嘴唇贴过去，也在弟弟额头印下一吻。 “ 有哥哥在，你什么都不用怕。 ”  他觉得自己的声音傻得很，但又觉得很快乐，他把被单放下来，抓紧艾伦的手，安心地挤在这张小床上。艾伦没有再说话，后来也没有再问，家里其他人似乎也毫不知情。

那个暑假过去得很快。

听到院子里的响动，吉克撑开眼皮看了眼挂钟。时间是差五分钟三点。他立刻翻身坐起来，沉下心倾听。车子大概是停稳了。吉克突然蹦起来，几步迈到阳台上。沙滩上空空的，那块扔在岸边石头上的浴巾也不见了。吉克回到屋内，想了几秒，又猛地拉开房门。

“ 耶格尔医生 …… 今天这么早 ……”  门房的声音远远传来。父亲应该是回答了一句什么，但他的声音向来低沉，吉克没有听清。后院那里这时候也有了响动。吉克迈出门，揉了几把头发，轻手轻脚晃到了楼梯口。

格里沙 · 耶格尔把帽子放上衣帽架的时候，艾伦正从后面露台冲进来，周身都是咸咸的海水气味，满腿的水，满脚的沙，在深棕的木地板上印下一个个脚印。他一抬眼也看到了父亲，不由有些发愣，站在玻璃门前忘了说话，甚至一时间一动不动。格里沙叹口气。 “ 又大中午跑出去游泳？ ”  他皱着眉上上下下打量了艾伦一遍， “ 鞋子也不穿，门口没有脚垫吗？卡拉会生气的。 ”

艾伦恍然大悟，挪到一边后一屁股坐在楼梯长窗下的矮橱上，似乎完全没想到泳裤也是湿淋淋的；他扯下身上的浴巾，用力擦起了脚。于是又落了一地沙。格里沙又叹气，然后四下看了看。 “ 妈妈呢？ ”

“ 跟三笠去镇上了。去买东西。 ”  艾伦抬眼笑， “ 她们神神秘秘的，没叫我，大概知道我讨厌逛街。 ”

“ 我想，大概是给你准备什么特别的惊喜。毕竟十八岁的生日，得跟往年不同。 ”  格里沙微微笑着， “ 我不知道卡拉今晚怎么安排的，本来还想看看自己能不能搭把手，所以提前回来。 ”  他朝着艾伦走了几步。

“ 谢谢爸。 ”  艾伦已经擦完了腿和脚，这时候站起，黑桃木矮橱上早已留下一圈半圆水印。他这会儿手里抓着浴巾，忽然半昂起头， “ 哥哥，爸爸提前下班回来了。 ”

吉克这才回过神来。原来艾伦早看到了自己。他站在二楼走廊，看到父亲进来，看到弟弟进来，看到父亲在看着弟弟进来，他感觉自己好像没有看到父亲和弟弟一样。日记里的那些话还印刻在他脑海里。

——“ 单单写下这些话已经令我羞愧难当。在他醒来看见我之前，我像逃兵一样匆匆跑上二楼，反锁上房门。我的卧室里有一个看得到大海的阳台，午后的海面沉静，然而刺眼。阳光可以杀菌，我站在阳台上，希望这难熬的炙烤可以杀死我身上的不洁。他在院子里的水池里游完泳，正仰在树荫下的躺椅上，我路过的时候，他大概是睡着了，歪着头，闭着眼，穿着短裤。短裤已经快被烤干了，但还是贴在身上。我不知道自己为什么盯着看，也许是因为树影下那麦色的皮肤有一种温软的甜腻感，让我忍不住去想象触感；也许是那半湿的裤子缠住他紧绷的大腿，又系住他的腰，勾勒出了过于清晰的形象。我不知道站在那里看了多久，然后才觉得难受。发现自己竟然硬了这个事实比起生理上的不适更令我难受。我十五岁的小儿子尚在家中的树荫下无忧无虑地安眠。我不敢再看他。可耻。这太可耻了。真叫人恶心。我该怎么面对孩子们？我该怎么面对卡拉？我不明白。为什么会发生这种事？ ”

格里沙缓缓抬起头。午后，没人开灯，深色护墙板映照下的门厅有些暗沉，只有一道斜斜的光从楼梯后面细窄的长条玻璃窗照进来，照在房顶的大吊灯上。外面浓浓绿荫下只有平静的水池，阳光太烈，沙土太烫，无人经过。格里沙抬起头的时候白光反射在他的眼镜上，吉克看不进他的眼，也看不出他鼻翼两侧的深纹有何变化。

“ 原来今天在家。 ”  他还是那样语调。

吉克把手揣进裤兜，斜倚着栏杆柱， “ 艾伦过生日嘛。 ”

格里沙缓缓点头。他收回目光，也没有再说什么，转过身似乎打算走进旁边的书房。吉克觉得自己忍不住了。 “ 不乐意看见我吗？ ”  他在二楼上抬高声音， “ 那还真是抱歉，又让您失望了。 ”

他满意地看见格里沙停住脚步，再次半抬起脸。这一次没有反光，吉克注意到他的目光有些昏茫。格里沙就这样看了他许久，吉克不知道这是什么意思。就在他开始感觉到焦躁的时候，格里沙却突然扭过头，突然严厉地看向艾伦。 “ 看看你自己，赶紧去收拾一下，一会儿妈妈回来该怎么说？今天不都是给你准备的吗？ ”  艾伦诧异地半张着嘴，但这时候格里沙又重新看着吉克，声音又平缓下去。 “ 你有什么话想对我说的，随时都可以来，你知道我在哪儿。我们确实也该谈一谈了。 ”

吉克突然笑出声。他在栏杆上顺势一撑，侧过身探头下去， “ 这样吗？这就是您的想法？不过可惜，我一向对聊天没什么兴趣。 ”  他摇摇头，边走边说， “ 我们似乎在每一件事上意见都不太一致，也算难得？ ”


	2. Chapter 2

敲门声过于吵闹地响起的时候他就知道自己不必回应。果然，余响仍在，敲门人的脑袋就探了进来。

“ 楼梯应该修一修了。 ”  艾伦一进来把裹着一团沙子的半湿浴巾扔到地上， “ 最后几步楼板有点晃，你没发现？大概因为太潮。 ”  他一伸腿仰在墙边的红丝绒沙发上，整个人顿时陷进早已软塌塌的垫子。他有点不快地向上撑了撑。 “ 糟透了。还很热。 ”  艾伦向来不喜欢这张沙发。吉克双手交叠在脑后，靠在床头叠起的几个米色丝质大枕头上，半眯着眼。

“ 我以为你要先去收拾。 ”  他抬起下巴，点了下浴巾的方向， “ 直接塞进洗衣机不好吗？ ”

艾伦终于从沙发里挣扎着撑起来，哐当跳上床。 “ 过会儿就去。 ”  他在吉克腿边面朝着他躺下，双肘撑在背后，抬起一条腿搁在吉克胸口上，舒服地长出一口气。 “ 今天游得远，太累。 ”

吉克伸出两根手指，拎起艾伦的脚踝平移到了床单上。艾伦顿时皱起眉头。吉克坐起来，朝另一边挪了一点。 “ 父亲在家，艾伦。 ”  他压低声音。

“ 你现在不敢了？ ”  艾伦嗤笑一声，转头注意到阳台上新拉下来的遮阳篷。房间里蓝一道、白一道，倒也有趣，不似平时五颜六色的扎眼。吉克看到艾伦的侧脸罩在晨间海水一样的浅蓝里，他的嘴角略微翘起，带着些不太激烈的嘲弄。最近他老是露出这副神情，吉克也弄不明白为什么。自己十八岁的时候会有什么心事？有一晚吉克还试图回忆，但发现全都忘了。 “ 忘得还挺快的。 ”  吉克一惊，差点以为艾伦读了自己的心。 “ 现在想起父亲在家了？ ”  艾伦脸上的嘲弄越发明显，吉克松了口气。原来说的这码事。他一时觉得自己可笑，何苦去生气呢？在这样的时刻。

“ 我只是让你去把湿衣服换掉。 ”  他抬起脚亲昵地伸向艾伦腰间， “ 又脏。又重。没准还会感冒。 ”

艾伦低头看着自己肚脐。 “ 又脏 ……”  他抬起手从肚子上方拉了一把松紧带。然后又弹回去。 “ 又重 ……”  他又向下扯了几把，扭动着把松滑的泳裤从双腿蹬出去。 “ 换掉了。 ”  艾伦长出一口气，抬腿把脚尖上的裤子掀到地板上。他放平了身体，昂起下巴摊开四肢仰在床上，一道蓝一道白的光打满全身。

这邀请再明白不过。吉克没空多想，撑起身就爬了过去。他把双腿架在艾伦身体两侧，俯下身抚弄着他的耳垂和脖子上凸出的青色静脉，然后在额头送上一吻。他们总是这样开始，或者不如说，吉克总是这样开始。他也拉着艾伦的手，拉着这手一直往下，让这双手解开自己的裤子，伸向胯间浓密的金色毛发。在感受这片温热的湿润的同时吉克也会将舌头探进艾伦嘴里，同样的温热湿润，步调协调一致。他喜欢这节奏。

然后他会往下退，退到艾伦的肩膀、艾伦的锁骨、艾伦胸前那两点挺立的褐色。艾伦的手便也只能从淡金色的毛发里滑出来，也许带着点黏腻的东西蹭上不知谁的皮肤，最后这手会落在淡金色的头发上。吉克一路吻下来，沿着腹肌直到肚脐，艾伦细滑的麦色皮肤上散落着干燥的沙子，他还尝到了里面的盐粒，也闻到了下方比海水还浓重的腥味。

艾伦哼了几声，听上去是在透气。 “ 哥哥， ”  他抓着吉克的头发，知道吉克正包裹着自己， “ 我要生日礼物。 ”

吉克从吞吐中暂停，半昂起头，伸出手在艾伦左侧乳头上不轻不重拧了一下，看着他随之抽动着回缩。 “ 不是 ……”  艾伦的脸已经很红，他半撑起来直视着吉克。

“ 太着急了吧？ ”  吉克又笑着在另一边拧了一下。艾伦眉毛一挑，蜷起腿突然腾起，抬手就把吉克按在了床头叠起的大枕头上。艾伦俯身上去，下巴抵着下巴，声音滞重， “ 哥哥，我要生日礼物。 ”

艾伦发热的身体也压在他胸前的敏感带上，吉克想，这等事原也不用催促。 “ 我只是想先帮你弄出来而已。不难受吗？ ”  吉克拍拍艾伦的脸，另一只手探过去握住他硬挺的阴茎。艾伦不说话了，头抵在吉克胸前。吉克的指腹在顶端转了几圈，看艾伦伸出手抓着自己肩膀，仍是不出声，他就忽然停了手。

“ 你不是着急吗？ ”  吉克耸耸肩，故意无视艾伦的眼神，不紧不慢把手伸向床头柜。他从抽屉里取出一管油，让艾伦咬着，挤了些在手指上。 “ 往后退一点。跪在中间。 ”  吉克拿手背碰了两下艾伦的大腿，示意他挪到自己双腿分开的地方。 “ 屁股， ”  吉克捏了下， “ 对，这样挺起来 …… 腿分开。 ”  他也往前动了动，让艾伦的下巴搭在自己肩头，他一只手握住艾伦的阴茎，油滑的手指顺势从后面探进去。

艾伦有好几次都咬住了吉克肩膀，有点痛，但还是让他愉快。艾伦的身后，是那面老土的粉色梳妆台上的镜子，吉克想，下次一定要换个方向做。他想让艾伦看到自己张开的身体，看到弓起的后背上一摇一晃的光，蓝色，白色，一道一道，像起伏的海潮。他们像是深潜在这溺死人的海底。

一个最迅疾的潮头终于涌来。吉克感受到了，他的手指最后停留在最深的地方，准确而有力地碾压。他感受到各种各样的液体的艾伦，顺着他的手指流出来的，在他的掌心喷出来的，以及沿着他的后背往下淌的。他感觉弟弟就流淌在自己身上。这很美好，但是他不打算就此停留 —— 那样对自己未免太残酷了。

“ 要生日礼物吗？ ”  吉克侧过头，舔了舔艾伦半透明的耳朵尖。

艾伦偏过头，眼睛更为碧绿。 “ 我躺下吗？ ”  吉克又亲亲他， “ 坐到我身上来，我把腿撑起来让你靠，不累。 ”

等到艾伦真这样做的时候，才发现吉克的许诺根本就是弥天大谎。他停留在第一步。这时候艾伦两腿分开，跪在吉克腰间，他咬着牙，准备坐上那根挺立已久的饱满阴茎。其实吉克等得也颇为难耐，但他只是扶着艾伦的腰，似乎是在鼓励，但又几乎像在调侃。他有意地耐心等待。

艾伦首先失去耐心。 “ 哥，不行，这不行 …… 你来。 ”  他声音很小，但吉克听得真切。几乎同时，吉克抓紧艾伦的腰下压，胯间再一抬，猛力穿了进去。艾伦顿时弓身，双手压在吉克胸前。

吉克抓起他的双手，分别放到嘴边吻了吻，然后却立刻把艾伦向后推去。这时候艾伦终于感觉到后背终于稳稳靠在吉克撑起的大腿上，他缓了口气，却发现吉克忽然向上挺起身，将自己紧紧挤在中间。 “ 抱着我。 ”  吉克的呼吸终于有些不匀，乱糟糟的头发蹭着艾伦脸颊，艾伦便伸手抱住了他的脖子。吉克随即将艾伦的双腿捞进臂弯，让他全身的力量几乎都压在那个被填满的地方。他埋着头，感受艾伦的牙齿和指甲，看他耸起的肩胛骨，看他整个身体都依附着自己的运动。

“ 哥哥 ……”  艾伦的声音软软地在他耳侧， “ 哥哥，慢点，我怕忍不住， ”  吉克吻着他的后颈，艾伦仍贴在耳侧，声音低沉， “ 哥哥，爸爸在下面。 ”

吉克不知道自己为什么突然停了下来。一瞬间，他几乎以为自己听错了，过了好几秒才明白艾伦的意思。 格里沙的书房正好就在这间大卧室楼下。 他抬起头，看到那个老旧的梳妆台上方的镜子里，有一张和这面镜子一样毫无光彩的脸。他用胡子遮住过于纤细的脸，他用镜片遮住过于清淡的眼，他看见的是一个可笑到都不敢看自己的人。

——“ 我曾希望自己能忘记这邪恶不洁的念头。但事实证明，无论烈日或冰水，我都不能将之完全驱逐。我能动用自己全部意志力去做成的，不过是让这一切停留在丑恶的幻想中。我希望这不会伤害到任何人。如果能用笔将其发泄，如果这样假想的满足最终让这可耻的欲望消退，那可能是最好的结果。可是写下那些丑恶的画面也确实是一种折磨。我想要亲吻艾伦的身体，从上到下。我还想让他坐在我怀里，随着我抖动，这之后 ……

吉克把艾伦抬起来，将坚挺的阴茎抽出来，又把艾伦压倒在身下。艾伦的绿眼睛里有些慌乱。 “ 不是吧 ……”  他赶紧闭上嘴。但吉克捏紧了他的脸颊。 “ 帮我，帮我一下，弟弟。 ”  他的下体越靠越近，汗湿的头发向下垂落，眼神里近乎乞求， “ 帮我射出来。 ”

他套上深灰色的细麻家具裤，坐在床脚下的深棕色兽皮上点上烟的时候，艾伦已经呕干净，并漱了三次口。

“ 是什么味道的？ ”  吉克在手边美人鱼形状的烟灰缸里抖了几下， “ 你的还不错。 ”  艾伦回过头甩了个眼神。 “ 何必这样娇气？不是什么大事。你不喜欢，我记着了，下次 ……” “ 没下次了。 ” “ 好， ok ，我本来就是要说，下次不这样做了。嗯，既然是最后一次，那能不能告诉我是什么味道？至于你嘛，你是海水的味道，艾伦。 ”

艾伦从白瓷洗脸池前转过身， “ 海水的味道？那够恶心的。 ”  他也在兽皮上坐下，从吉克手里抢过烟，深深吸了一口。 “ 你嘛，大概是， ”  他朝空中吐了口烟圈，像在努力思考怎样形容。 “ 大概是鼻涕里加了橄榄油。 ”

吉克从烟匣里取烟的手略有停滞，片刻后才摇着头，一边笑一边拿烟嘴敲着银制匣盖。等到艾伦把烟拿到嘴边的时候，吉克才抬起烟凑过去，借着艾伦吸出的红色点燃了烟。

“ 哥哥，说真的，这动作是谁教你的？ ”  艾伦盯着自己手上的红点。

“ 这个？ ”  吉克微觉诧异地抬了抬手上的烟。

“ 你明白我的意思。 ”  艾伦猛地从烟雾后抬头，目光有几分刺眼。蓝色让烟雾更为迷蒙，吉克不由心下发慌，像是有身体里小爪子在抓着什么往下坠。

半晌无言。 “ 算了。 ”  艾伦掐掉烟，从兽皮上站起来，捡起地上的浴巾。

“ 再呆会儿。 ”  吉克扭过头，看向显然准备离开的艾伦。

艾伦在腰间系好浴巾， “ 做什么呢？该做的都做了。 ”  吉克笑了，从地上爬起来，路过艾伦时拍了拍他的屁股，然后拉住他的手走到窗台下一个拉花铁丝架子前，取下最顶层放着的一个绿色玻璃圆盏。 “ 张嘴。 ”  艾伦皱着眉摇头。吉克只好揭开盖子。 “ 是白兰地渍过的樱桃。我想你应该爱吃吧？或者我再去拿点奶油来？ ”  艾伦已经闻到了甜香，便张开嘴接下了吉克手指里的樱桃。

“ 好了，吃完了。 ”  艾伦依旧转身， “ 我要去洗澡，换身干净衣服。 ”

“ 你洗澡五分钟，穿衣服三分钟。 ”

艾伦忽然在门前转过身， “ 有时候我在想，哥哥， ”  他看着吉克的身体几乎可见地僵硬起来，他站在床边，阳光反射在他的镜片上，一片苍白，正如他苍白的胸膛。艾伦知道吉克有几分害怕自己可能说出的话。 “ 我在想，哥哥，你更愿意哪个是你？你想象自己是上面那个还是下面那个？ ”

“ 你看过了？ ”  吉克的声音突然苍白。他拖着步子往前，仰倒在软塌塌的红丝绒沙发上。艾伦没回答，但也没有立刻离开。父亲的日记本放在那个上锁的匣子里，那个匣子此刻仍在床下，吉克迟缓地想到这里，迟缓地转动眼珠，迟缓地把目光定焦在艾伦脸上。 “ 我是爱你的。艾伦。我很爱你。 ”  他显得很疲惫，“我爱你。”

艾伦忍不住抿起嘴角。 “ 你的爱就跟你射出来的东西一样，一张纸就擦干净了。 ”

“ 你漱了三次口。 ”  吉克疲惫而冰冷地回应道。

艾伦把手按在把手上。 “ 我去洗澡收拾下，我还有一个生日要过。 ”  然后他出去了。等到他的脚步声在走廊里消失，吉克从沙发上爬起来，去阳台上拉开遮阳篷。

海边的夏季，白天很长，海面上刺眼的白光仍无半点消退的迹象。他又在阳台上点了根烟，出神地望着白沙滩，那上面空空的，连一个脚印也没有，吉克知道，要到傍晚退潮的时候，才会陆陆续续有人来，纳凉、玩水、游泳，他有时也喜欢去散步，一个人去。但今晚应该是不行了，今晚是艾伦的生日，父亲和卡拉在准备庆祝艾伦成年，而自己也该好好收拾装扮，他应该好好梳头，用心选一条领带。

房门又一次被推开。这次连敲门声都没有了。吉克转过身，看见艾伦正倚在阳台的黄漆门框上。他果然已经收拾好，穿了件淡绿色 T 恤和一条水洗牛仔裤。他朝吉克摊开手掌。

“ 车钥匙，你那辆 SUV 。我要去镇上接朋友，人多。 ”

吉克抖落一长截烟灰。 “ 他们没有腿吗？ ”

“ 吉克，钥匙。 ”

“ 哪些人？ ”

“ 还能哪些？阿尔明，让，柯尼和莎夏，希斯特里亚。你知道他们。哦，晚一点韩吉女士大概会来，还有利威尔先生和 ……”

“ 过生日还要把老师叫来也是够无趣的。 ”

艾伦盯着他看了半天。 “ 我记得小时候，你跟一个胖胖的中年男人在院子里打过棒球，他带过来一个生日蛋糕，我们一起吃的。你还非要我给你唱生日歌。那是谁啊？说起来，你们戴的眼镜还挺像，是两千年前的复古款？ ”

“ 从来没有人告诉过你吗？记性太好一点也不可爱。 ”

“ 还真的从来没有。你倒是一直在告诉我我有多可爱，无论是在我床上还是在你床上。 ”

吉克转过身，看向刺眼的大海。 “ 放樱桃的架子下面，第二层。你进来时多看两眼就不必问我。 ”

艾伦再一次出去了，而吉克还站在原处，手指间的烟已经燃尽。太阳很烈，但海风仍很舒爽，吉克缓慢地想起突然来到自己手边的财产。他平白无故地享用了这么久，却好似突然才回忆起缘由。家庭，血缘，继承，就这样就给了他。他辜负了父亲，但生活却在奖赏他，真是好笑，他真想对着格里沙那张苍白的脸笑出声，看他是不是仍那样平静。现在，他可以带上艾伦去戛纳，去卡萨布兰卡，去西西里，去所有天堂。他可以带着艾伦离开家，跟这里再没有半点联系。这多好。他在海风中想得入迷。院子里传来引擎发动的声音，吉克忽然想起来，他忘了提前祝艾伦生日快乐，甚至都忘了告诉他这份无比美好的生日礼物。

（未完，有缘再续）


End file.
